The Empire Games
by Fire Suga
Summary: As the annual games begin who will get chosen and what will happen. The throne of class characters are in the hunger games world. none of the actual hunger games characters are in this story DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or ideas in this unless I specifically say so.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fic I started. Let me know if you think I should continue it.**

The districts best to worst:

District Dorenelle

District Wendlyn

District Torre Cesme

District Kaghan

District Ardaland

District Western Wastes

District Ellwye

District Terresen

 **Aelin's POV:**

Reaping day had finally come. I was not looking forward to this as my name was in there too many times to count. I returned home, where I live with my cousin, to get ready. I quickly put the deer I found while hunting on the table. As it was a small deer, it would do us all dinner tonight. After quickly scrubbing down in the poor excuse of a bath we had, I hopped into the dress my aunt had given mine a couple months ago for my 17 birthday. Being in the Terresen district, all the clothes I had weren't very fancy. I had never let myself become attached to any of the clothing I own because most of it got ruined whenever I got a whipping from the peacekeepers for stealing bread with my cousin, Aedion, who would also get whipped. I hadn't got whipped in a while so the only proof I had of the whippings were the horrendous scars on my back. Aedion would get the whippings on his feet, because no matter how bad the whippings were he still had to go to work the next day, in the mines. By the time I got out of the bath Aedion was awake and was waiting outside of the bathing chamber with his foot tapping impatiently and angrily.

"Why did you go hunting without me...again!" he whisper-shouted at me.

"Because of the fact you, dumbass, were asleep!" I shouted back at him. Before he could say anything else I stormed past him to my room. Grabbing my poor excuse of a hairbrush I had made one year and I have kept repairing since. I stormed into the poor excuse of a room I had owned since the peacekeepers came into my house 8 years ago and shot my parents until they died. Once I was ready I walked out the door not waiting for Aedion and went to the reaping. Lately, the reaping was being held earlier in the day so that the 'chosen ones' could arrive at the capital and meet each other. After getting ticked off I looked over to see Aedion lined up too. Soon the bells went off and everything became hushed. Instead of the normal lady, a new lady was here. Her name Marion Lochan. She had a sweet voice as she welcomed us all as usual. I was anxious to hear who was in the games this year.

"So as per usual ladies go first." she stuck her hand in. while she was I was counting in my head the number of times my name was in there. It was now in there 78 times. I would be extremely lucky not to get picked

"And the winner is," Lady Marion says as she pulls out a name, unfolding it she calls out

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." I stand there shocked and look over to see Aedion on the floor silently crying.

"No" I breathe very softly as I start walking. I don't have control of my body anymore as I walk up the stairs. Lady Marion is trying to comfort me by saying,

"Sweetie you'll like the twist it has this year." I am just a shell until I hear her start to pull out a boy's name

"And the boy's winner is Aedion Ashryver." I am even more shocked now. We are going to lose each other. As Aedion finishes climbing the stairs Lady Marion pushes us together and stands in front of us. She looks at us and then states

"Why you two wouldn't be related now would you?"

"Yes, we are. He is my cousin." after a bit of rambling the two of us get shoved into a room. Aedion and I sob loudly e fall to the ground hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nehemiah POV**

Reaping day. The worst day of my life. The best day of my life being when I get to go out and help the people of my district (District 7), and also give a little extra. The notices for reaping day were all in a pretty whitish blue that the people of my district made. Walking out of the bathroom I grabbed my hairbrush and started to try and tame my hair. I gave up and started walking to the earlier more annoying reaping ceremony. I woke up my brother, Deji, and said my prayers of peace to my dead brother Kharis. I waited 5 minutes for Deji to finish getting dressed before we walked to the reaping ceremony. We arrived and did the process to get to our places. Deji was a year older than me so he was across the aisle and 2 lines back from me. The ceremony started. I didn't bother learning the ladies name as she didn't bother me. She started with the boys. I listened for Deji's name.

"And the lucky man this year is Kharis Vyger." I went still at the name Kharis. My brother was dead so this man must have stolen his name. I completely shut out all noise as I remembered the day that a peacekeeper came to our door and told us that my brother had been killed by another man while in the woods. The man had gone crazy and injured many and killed my brother. I was grabbed by the arm and dragged to the front. I think my name was called. I'm in the Empire Games of Erilea. We were taken into a building. My family didn't come. My father probably didn't want to see his dead shell of a daughter. We got on a train to the Capitol.

 **Ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I know that this is really bad but I haven't done any writing in ages. I just had no motivation.**

 **May Mala and a night sky protect you and may the odds be in your favour.**

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


End file.
